


Please come and rescue me.

by racing_cupido



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sad, Short, promt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racing_cupido/pseuds/racing_cupido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selbst starke Personen kommen irgendwann an einem Punkt an, an dem sie nicht mehr können.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please come and rescue me.

Rachel war schon immer eine starke Person gewesen. Jeden Morgen stand sie um fünf Uhr auf, nur um sich ihrer Sport- und Pflegeroutine zu widmen. Diese ging eine ganze Stunde. Danach widmete sie sich immer ihren Gesangsübungen, nur um dann zur McKinley High zu fahren. Alles tat sie mit einem Lächeln. Doch jeder starke Mensch war irgendwann an einem Punkt angekommen, wo er nicht mehr stark sein konnte. So erging es auch Rachel.  
  
Erst hatte sie es nicht interessiert, dass die Kommentare zu ihren selbsterstellten Liedern immer schlechter und hasserfüllter wurden. Sie hatte es der Eifersucht auf ihr Talent zugeschrieben. Doch als der Hassregen dort nicht mehr aufhörte, ging es ihr langsam aber sicher an die Nieren. Es tat weh zu wissen, dass man so offensichtlich gehasst wurde. Hätten sie es aber mit den online Kommentaren belassen, wäre es wohl nicht so auswirkend auf Rachel's Leben geworden. Sie hätte es ausgehalten, doch es hörte dort nicht auf.  
  
Nicht nur wurde sie im Internet mit bösen Kommentaren überhäuft, auch im realen Leben ließ man sie nicht mehr in Ruhe. Sie wurde gemobbt wo es nur ging, ganz vorne an stand Quinn Fabray, die Headcheerleaderin und Rachel hatte nicht mal eine Ahnung warum sie das tat. Quinn sorgte dafür, dass Rachel noch mehr gehasst wurde, sie mit Slushies beworfen und gegen ihren Spind gestoßen wurde. Es wurde zu einer dieser ewigen Routinen, einer dieser ewigen Qualen in die Schule zu gehen und jeden Tag mit dem selben Mist konfrontiert zu werden. Ihren beiden Vätern konnte sie nichts davon erzählen, denn sie hatte Angst davor, dass es dadurch nur noch schlimmer werden würde, man sie noch mehr mobben würde als ohnehin schon. Freunde denen sie etwas anvertrauen konnte hatte sie keine, oder besser gesagt keine mehr, denn nachdem angefangen wurde auch ihre Freunde zu terrorisieren, hatten sich alle von ihr abgewandt. Nur eines gab ihr Halt und das war der Gleeclub.  
  
Hier konnte sie scheinen, hier wurde sie dafür geliebt, wofür sie von allen Anderen sonst gehasst wurde. Hier konnte sie singen und sein wer sie war ohne sich verstecken zu müssen. Als sie aber entdeckte, dass der alte Chorlehrer Mr. Ryerson einen männlichen Schüler unsittlich berührt hatte, löste sich der Gleeclub auf, da sie keinen Lehrer hatten der sich mit den singenden Teenagern herumschlagen wollte. Niemand interessierte sich für den Gleeclub, bis der neue Spanischlehrer Will Schuester an der McKinley erschien. Er war selbst einmal in einem Gleeclub, ebenso an der McKinley High, gewesen und träumte davon wieder genau wie damals Ruhm damit zu erlangen. So bildete sich ein neuer Gleeclub und Rachel bekam wieder einen Ort zum scheinen. Und das durfte sie auch vollkommen auskosten, denn sie wurde von Mr. Schuester bevorzugt, da sie eine phänomenale Stimme besaß.  
  
Und trotz allem fehlte ihr etwas, der Gleeclub war gut, keine Frage, doch niemand konnte es dort mit ihrer Stimme aufnehmen und die die es konnten, waren nicht für Duette mit ihr geeignet. Als dann Mr. Schue eines Tages Finn Hudson zu einer der Proben mitbrachte, dachte Rachel: Hier habe ich den perfekten Partner gefunden, jemand der es mit mir aufnehmen kann, jemand der mich vielleicht versteht und vielleicht sogar liebt.  
  
Doch da hatte sie die Rechnung ohne Finn's Freundin, Quinn, gemacht. Wieder einmal war Quinn es die ihr ihren Traum zerstören musste, sie hatte Finn, sie war seine Freundin und als sie selbst mit ihren zwei besten Freundinnen in den Gleeclub kam, da hatte sie ihn auch als Duettpartner. Und Rachel war wieder alleine. Diesmal, dachte sie, diesmal konnte sie es nicht einfach runterspielen, diesmal konnte sie nicht einfach so tun als würde alles wieder gut werden, denn man konnte einen Menschen nicht dazu bringen einen zu lieben, man konnte ihn nicht dazu bringen denjenigen dem man sein Herz geschenkt hatte zu verlassen und jemand neues zu lieben.  
  
Rachel fiel wieder in ein Loch, doch diesmal hatte sie sich vorgenommen etwas zu unternehmen. Sie schob alle ihre Ängste und Vorurteile beiseite und versuchte sich wenigstens mit Finn anzufreunden, wenigstens als Freund wollte sie ihn haben, um nicht länger so alleine zu sein. Ihre Strategie war einfach, sie würde sich ihm öffnen und darauf hoffen, dass er anders war als die anderen, sie würde darauf hoffen, dass das was sie gehört und gesehen hatte sich bewahrheiten würde und Finn sie als Freundin akzeptieren und schätzen würde.  
  
Wie so oft gefiel Quinn nicht was Rachel tat, doch Finn, wie der gute Mensch der er war, blockte jeden Versuch seiner Freundin Rachel zu mobben und zu demütigen ab und akzeptierte ihre Freundschaft.  
  
Rachel war sich sicher, jetzt würde es wieder bergauf gehen, jetzt war sie nicht mehr alleine und hatte jemanden an ihrer Seite dem sie vertrauen konnte. Dass sie sich dafür selber belügen musste, sich selbst vorspielen musste keine tieferen Gefühle für Finn zu haben, war ihr dabei egal. Sie hatte etwas viel wichtigeres gefunden, einen Freund.


End file.
